Together Again
by Tater
Summary: Set after IWRY, Buffy doesn't like the way she acted, so she asks for forgivness and a friendship from Angel.
1. The Letter

  
The Letter  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except charaters that are not in the show.  
  
  
Part: One  
  
Buffy walked into her dorm. She had just seen Angel, and fussed him out... for helping to save her ass. *God I'm such a fool! I had one chance to try to be his friend and I blew, damn whats wrong with me?* She sighed *I know whats wrong, I'm still angry in my heart for him walking out on me. And because he went to the Oracles to take away our day. I'm gonna say I'm sorry.*  
  
Buffy sat at her desk and pulled out a peice of paper. She wasn't sure what to write. She could write him telling him she remembered, but that would be terrible for him.  
  
Angel,  
  
I need to tell you I'm sorry for the way I acted. I showed no emotion towards you, and I was somewhat cruel. I know it was hard for you being here. I thank-you for coming. You saved my ass once again. I shouldn't have been angry ,though, I should have been thankful. I.. it's just still a fresh wound that has yet to heal, and I don't think ever will between us. How can we forget? I mean we had something special, and how can I move on if I can't settle anything between us? I guess what I am trying to ask you is if we can be friends.. it should be somewhat easy because we don't see eachother regularly anymore. I think thats the only way I can do what you ask of me... to move on. So instead of just saying 'We're done, move on.' maybe we can form a friendship. I really need you in my life... cause not matter what happens I'll always love you. Could you atleast consider it?  
Well I need to go slay now...   
  
Love Always  
Your Girl  
Buffy Summers  
  
P.S Please forgive me for being angry with you... It's just hard.  
  
  
  
She got up and put it in an evalope. Buffy would go to LA tomorrow, and give it to him.   
  
Willow walked in the room.  
  
"Hey Buffy!"  
  
"Hey Will."  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
Buffy sighed "Nothing.. I'm peachy."  
  
"Buffy something's wrong.. is it because you saw Angel again?"  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"Well you need to just get over him.. I mean he's not coming back. Riley would be a great boyfriend."  
  
"Willow please give me time. God."  
  
"Buffy, we've given you time.. "  
  
"Oh yeah.. a couple of months to get over the love of my life Willow. And then a week to have to kill him when Angelus was around. Oh yeah.. thanks for the time."  
  
"Buffy don't be angry.. come on. You need to get dating again.. normal guys."  
  
"Jesus! Don't any of you people get it. I may complain I want normal.. but if normal doesn't give me Angel then I don't want it, any of it! I've got normal now and I hate it. I'm the slayer I'll never be normal. And I am going to die and young, and now unhappy. Atleast when I had Angel I could have died with a smile on my face. I gonna go slay... see ya later."   
  
Buffy grabbed her stakes and left.  
  
****************  
  
Buffy walked into Angel Investigation's holding the letter.  
  
"Hi Cordiela."  
  
"Buffy what are you doing here? We just saw you yesterday."  
  
"I wanted to make peace Cordiela. With you and Angel. The way I acted yesterday.. was terrible and I'm sorry. Could you give this to Angel?"  
  
"Buffy.. he's in his room.. downstaires."  
  
"No.. I can't face him not after the way I treated him yesterday."  
  
"He's asleep.. just go."  
  
Buffy sighed in defeat.  
  
She made her way downstairs. She looked on the bed and saw him laying there asleep. Buffy layed the letter on his nightstand and turned to leave, but instead turn around to him. She pulled the covers up on his some and kissed his forhead, then his lips.  
  
Angel sleeping, thought it was a dream. Buffy pulled away and whispered "I love you Angel, always and forever."  
  
"Yea.. I love you too." He mumbled. Then dozed back off.   
Buffy walked away.  
  
  



	2. The Call

The Call  
  
  
  
  
Angel awoke when he heard the lift. He thought it was Cordiela waking him, so he opened his eyes and saw that it wasn't coming down, but it was going up.  
  
*Strange.. maybe she didn't want to wake me.* He thought.  
  
Angel sat up and rubbed his head. He looked at his nightstand and saw an evalope titled : Angel.  
  
*She was here.*  
  
Angel picked up ther letter and opened it.   
  
As soon as he finished reading it, he grabbed his rob and ran upstairs.  
  
************  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Cordy, where's Buffy?"  
  
"She just took off.. she said she wasn't feeling well."  
  
"Well, did she say anything? I mean, besides whats in this letter?"  
  
"She wants to make peace Angel. She's hurting really bad."  
  
"I know that, but I'm trying to do what's best for her."  
Angel took an unneeded breath and sat down.  
  
"Well what you think is best may not be right.. what your doing is killing her."  
  
"How do you know?"  
"Have you looked into her eyes lately... except for the day that wasn't when she was thrilled you were human?"  
  
"No."  
  
"She is dieing.. she can't handle was you left her with."  
  
"What did I leave her with besides and oppertunity?"  
  
"Angel.. you left her with the hellmouth.. the forces of darkness to fight alone.."  
  
"She has friends."  
  
"Yeah that can't fight... listen you left her with her worst enemy, her fears, a shattered heart, and a Xander that could do something to 'make her feel better.' Angel come on... atleast be her friend."  
  
"I know I should.. I really left her with all that?"  
  
Cordiela nodded.  
  
"All right. Shouls I call her or write her?"  
  
"Call."  
  
"I'm gonna go get dressed and eat.. you hungry?"  
  
"No.."  
  
Angel went back to her apartment. He opened the fridge and saw ice cream.  
  
*Uh? Everything was supposed to be erased.*  
  
Angel pulled it out, and pulled blood from the fridge too.  
  
He sighed. Angel opened the ice cream and began to eat it. He couldn't really taste it, but he remembered the taste and how Buffy had licked it off his chest.  
  
  
**************  
Buffy walked into her moms house. Joyce was out of town for a week, and Buffy didn't want to deal with Willow right now.  
As Buffy went into the kitchen the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Helloo?"  
  
"Okay please whoever keeps calling and hanging up stop, because stalking is out."  
  
"Bu-Buffy."  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Hi?"  
  
"HEY! Did.. uh.. did you get my letter?"  
  
"Yea I did that's why I'm calling."  
  
*Oh boy here it comes.*  
  
"It was touching Buffy. It must have taken alot to bring it down here."  
  
"Yeah it.. I hope I didn't wake you when I came down."  
  
"No.. just when you left."  
  
"Sorry.."  
  
"Don't worry about it..So umm... about the letter, I think we can be friends. And not because he don't really see eachother... I think we should."  
  
"Really?" Buffy sounded hopeful.  
  
"Yeah.. we do the friend thing.. talk or whatever they do."  
  
"Friends talk, hang out, fight evil together." Angel chuckled.  
  
"You laughed!"  
  
"Yea.. I did."  
  
"I guess LA is really helpin' ya uh?"  
  
"Kinda... Cordiela is making me get 'involved' with the lost souls... but I remember when Whistler came after me.. told me not to get involved."  
  
"So why did you?"  
  
"Truthfully?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I saw you at Hemry... sitting on the steps when Merrick came to call you.You were 15 then and I couldn't not get involved."  
  
"You serious?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Awe thats sweet.. you don't follow the rules for little 'lo me."  
There was a slience.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Um.. if we're going to do the friend thing.. I'd like to see you sometime, and well.. I think it might do us both some good if we talk about our old relationship. Might help heal some old and new wounds."  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
"Okay.. umm one more question."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Were you the one that keeps calling? I wouldn't be mad at you.. its just I was in a hoping they were you."  
  
"Yea they were. I just needed to hear your voice."  
  
"Well you can call anytime. You know that now right?"   
  
"Yea I do.. and if you need me or just want to talk same for you."  
  
"Okay I will.. but I got class in 15 minutes, so .."  
  
"Alright.. talk to you later.."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Bye Buffy."  
  
"Bye Angel..You don't have to say anything back but I need to say this."  
  
"Yea.."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too... now go to class."  
  
"Bye."  
  
With that she hung up.  
Buffy smiled. *He still loves me! WOW! OH YEAH!"  
  
****************  
  
Angel got off the phone and was grinning, he turned to see Cordiela.  
  
"Go well?" She asked.  
  
"Yes it did..."  
  
"You gonna brood alot?"  
  
"Not if I can help it."  
  
"So whats gonna happen?"  
  
"We're friends.. and we're gonna do friend things.. hangout, talk, fight evil together."  
  
"Like a relationship with no kissing."  
  
"Right."  
"Okay well come on buddy Doyle just had another vision."  
  
Angel grabbed his coat and they left the office through the tunnels.  
  
Yes.. everything would turn out right.. one day. Just maybe.. they still have a chance  
  
  



	3. The Friendship

  
  
The Friendship  
  
  
*One month later.*  
  
Buffy was on a bus to LA... for more than one reason.  
The demon activity had gone down in Sunnydale somewhat.. except it went up in LA, so Buffy went there alot to help. Then there were her friends... none of them wanted her to be friends with Angel, they said it'd hurt too much, when actually it was helping her. Sure it didn't look like she'd be getting over him soon, but she was happy she atleast had him her life.  
  
Buffy fiddled with her ring. The one she had gotten on her 17th birthday, the night Angel confessed his love, the night the made love, and that was also the night her life would change forever. Angelus had come out to play, and her Angel was gone.  
  
She sighed at the memory... who would have known that an innocent act of love could almost destory the whole world?  
  
The slayer stood up and pulled the little bell thingie above her head, telling the driver this was her stop.  
  
Buffy grabbed her duffle bag and got off. She walked inside Angel Investigations and saw Cordy at her desk.  
  
"Buffy! Hey."  
  
"Hi Cor."  
  
"I thought Angel told you not to come this time?"  
  
"He did... but you know me I never listen."  
  
Buffy looked through the window into Angel's office and saw a young woman with blonde hair.  
  
"Who's the girl?"  
  
"A cop."  
  
Angel and the police woman walked out of the office.  
  
"Okay Kate I'll take a look and see what I can do."  
  
"Thanks... you saved my ass alot."  
  
"No problem... Buffy.. hey."  
  
"Hey Angel... " She turned and looked at Kate "Buffy Summers."  
  
"Kate Lockley."  
  
"Buff- I though I told you not to come this weekend your sick."  
  
"You know me better then that.. I never listen."  
  
"I thought you'd listen to me."  
  
"Did I listen when you told me to go away last Christmas? Nooo... did I listen when I first came to Sunnydale and we decided to be nothing more? Noo."  
  
"Your his girlfriend?" Kate asked.  
  
"The ex. Were just really good friends."  
  
"Oh.. so he's not taken."  
  
"Physically no.. mentally, emtionally, and soulfully he is."  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"We're trying to get over eachother.. a break-up from a three year   
relationship."  
  
"Oh..." Kate turned to Angel "Well.. call me sometime then."  
  
With that Kate walked out.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"A detective I help out."  
  
"Do I smell possible girlfriend."  
  
"No. She's just a friend... I don't think of her that way, and she doesn't think of me that way either."  
  
"Right, thats why she smiled when I said you weren't taken and said 'call me sometime'. She totally wants you, but the again with that body I don't blame her."  
  
"Me neither..." Cordiela said. Both girls laughed.  
  
"Okay down to business.. whats the demonage today?"   
  
"We have Morha Demon Hell." Codeila said.  
  
"Ouch... okay well I'm here to help, send me in their direction and I kill."  
  
"Not so fast. You haven't called me in two days, you just show up, and we still have to figure out where the demons are. Right now you are coming with me downstairs to do the friend thing..." Angel said.  
  
Ever since they had become friends Angel had lightened up, because more human.  
  
"Okay... let's go."  
  
"Cordiela you can have the rest of the day off, unless Doyle has a vision."  
  
"Good.. I'm going."  
  
Cordiela left, and Angel and Buffy went downstairs.  
  
  
Once downstairs, Buffy put her bag on the floor and went to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm getting a drink!" She yelled to Angel, and he moved her stuff to the closet.  
  
Buffy came back with OJ, and blood.  
  
"Here ya go." She tossed him the bag. He looked at her.  
  
"Come on Angel.. you can eat.. or drink infront of me. I'm okay with that. Besides if it did bother me, do you think I would have kissed you with the vamp visage when the Order of Taraka came after me? Or let you drink me blood to save you life? Come on."  
  
Buffy took a sip of her OJ and watched as Angel began to eat.  
  
"If this makes you sick just tell me." He said.  
  
"It doesn't."  
  
There was a silence and Buffy broke it.  
  
"Angel.."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"Stop eating for mintue, but stay vamped for me."  
  
He did as asked.  
  
"I still don't think you should see me like this."  
  
"And I still hardly notice, and still don't care."  
  
"Why did you want me to do this?"  
  
"Close you eyes."  
  
Buffy relized that was what she said right before she killed him, but he seemed not to care and did it. He still trusted her.  
  
"Keep them closed for a minute. " She sighed and crawled onto his lap. Angel went to open his eyes..  
  
"No.. Angel for me."  
  
He kept them closed. They both shifted alittle to make it more comfortable.  
  
Buffy moved his hands to her sides, then she lifted his chin.  
He was still in vampire visage, but she kissed him. She stuck her tounge in his mouth, and he did the same. At first he went to back away, but couldn't. Who could back out of a kiss from the love of their life?  
  
Angel felt himself starting to want to bite, and he knew he could either pull away or unvamp. He began to pull away, but Buffy pulled him closer. She then puctured her toung on his teeth, and he sucked on it. Then he unvamped and continued kissing her.  
Buffy wished at that moment she didn't have to breath, because she knew that once the kiss ended they wouldn't do it again.  
  
Angel began to pull away knowing Buffy would need air. But instead once again she pulled him closer like a desperate plea for help. Then air being a necssictiy got in the way, and they both pulled away, but not with out whimpering alittle first.  
  
Buffy sat on Angel alittle while longer.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked.  
  
Buffy trying to catch her breath replied "I never got a goodbye kiss."  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"All we did was break-up. I wanted a goodbye kiss. I got my dance, but what I needed, and still did need, the kiss I never got."  
  
"Why did you just tell me?"  
  
"I wasn't sure if you would."  
  
"I would have... why did you pucture your toung, and why did you want to kiss me with the face on?"  
  
"Because I wanted you to know that you being a vampire never bothered me, and still doesn't. And if you asked I'd still let you sink your teeth into me.. even if it was just because you wanted to."  
  
Buffy climbed off of him.  
  
"Thank-you." She said after a moment.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Everything. And for trusting me when I said close your eyes."  
  
"I've always trusted you."   
  
"Me too. Wanna watch a movie?"  
  
"Sure.. your pick."  
  
"Uh... Interview with the Vampire?"  
  
"Sure.." Angel replied.  
  
He liked the cheesy Vampire movies. Him and Buffy made fun of alot of them, except Interview with the Vampire. It was just too cool.  
  
"And how about the cheesy movie Muffy the Werewolf Slayer."  
  
"That works."  
  
"I think the show is funny. How she kills demons and things.. kinda like me, except mostly werewolves she takes care of, and then she goes and falls in love with one.. she her friends aren't happy."  
  
"Kinda sounds like s slayer I know.."  
  
"Yea.. except I fight vampires... and I'm Buffy the Vampire   
Slayer."  
  
They both laughed and went to get the movies.  
  



	4. Slayage Time

Slayage Time  
  
  
*A few hours later*  
  
"Okay movie time done.. I say we go get some work done, figure out where the Morah demons are."  
  
"I could do that.. but then we'd have to get Cordiela and Doyle and Gunn."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause we're all a team."  
  
Buffy couldn't help, but feel hurt at that statement. It just showed even more how much Buffy wasn't apart of his life.   
  
"Okay, lets give them a call and bring them over here."  
  
"Alright, I just page Cordiela."  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Yeah?" He said going to the phone.  
  
"Do you have any idea where these demons would be."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Have you thought about the tunnels? Or by the ocean?"  
  
"No I haven't, but that sounds like the place they'd be. How did you know?"  
  
"Uh.. uh.. your not the only that reads up on demons and such."  
  
"I'll call everyone and have them come over."  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
Angel paged Cordiela and put in his number. The phone rang a few minutes later.  
  
"I'll get it." Buffy said getting up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Did someone page?"  
  
"Yes.. Angel and I did."  
  
"Well what do you want?"  
  
"We have somewhat of a lead on these Morah demons. We wanted to get you, Doyle, and Gunn over here."  
  
"Okay.. but couldn't you guys have called later?"  
  
"Doyle's over there isn't he?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Okay, okay.. you guys come now... you get to do whatever tonight."  
  
"You'll be here."  
  
"No.. I won't."  
  
"Stayin' the night with Angel?"  
  
"No I am not staying the night with Angel in the way you think."  
  
"Where you going to stay then?"  
  
"My dad."  
  
"Isn't he gone?"  
  
"Yeah, but I know how to brake locks.. I'm good."  
  
Cordiela laughed.  
  
"See you in a few."  
  
"Okay, bye Cor."  
  
"I'll bring Gunn, and Doyle. Bye."  
  
They hung up.  
  
  
"Whats going on?" Angel asked once Buffy came back to the couch.  
  
"Cordy was mad."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Doyle was there."  
  
"And..."  
  
"Angel... Cordiela is a young woman, who felt the need to be a non virgin alittle while agom and not with Xander."  
  
Angel just chuckled.  
  
"How mad was she?"  
  
"Angry.. until I told her she could do whatever she wanted tonight."  
  
"Aren't you staying there?"  
  
"I was."  
  
"Where are you staying now?"  
  
"My dads."  
  
"I thought he was in Rome?"  
  
"He is."  
  
Angel just looked at her.  
  
"Thats the same house I live in when I was the slayer there.. I know ways in and out of that house no one even thought about."  
  
"So your going to break in?"  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"No.. you can stay here."  
  
"I can't.. I'd be all invading."  
  
"No.. it's okay. I'd like for you to stay."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"But there's one bed."  
  
"I'll take the couch, I've slept on worse."  
  
"On no you don't Mister."  
  
"We'll work something out later..."  
  
"Yes.. later. But for now lets go kick some ass!"  
  
  
  
Buffy and Angel went upstaires.. grabbing weapons on their way.  
  
  
****************  
  
"Come on Doyle."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We are needed."  
  
"But.. but."  
  
"I know.. we can do this later tonight, Buffy won't be here."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep.. so come on the faster we get rid of these demons, the faster  
we can get back to my bedroom."  
  
Doyle quickly got up and got dressed.  
  
"Well come on princess."  
  
Cordiela couldn't help, but laugh.  
  
************************  
  
Half an hour later  
  
Cordy, Gunn, and Doyle showed up.  
  
"So whats the plan?" Gunn asked. "And look at you cutie.. we met before?"  
  
"I don't think so." Buffy replied.  
  
"Well I've must have seen you somewhere before 'cause I do remember seeing your beautiful face."  
  
"Gunn she's the one in the picture." Cordiela said referring to the picture Angel keeps of her.  
  
Gunn looked at Angel. "Sorry Man."  
  
Angel glared at him. "We have work todo." was all he said, trying to keep out of an arguement.  
  
"Hold on we can go in a minute... I need to get Mr. Pointy from my bag."  
  
Buffy ran downstairs, when she got the stake, a disk fell out.  
  
Being curious she put it in the computer Angel had in his room.  
  
When she opened it, she couldn't believe what she'd seen.  
  
' Retreving a Lost Soul and Having it Stay'  
  
Angel's curse.. with it permanent.  
  
And....  
  
' How to make a Vampire human with strenth.'  
  
The Soul spell was dated Febuary 7, 1998 and the Human was October 29, 1999.  
  
Buffy gasp. She couldn't believe this. Willow had been hiding it... *No, no.. she wouldn't do that, maybe she just lost the disk, or forgot.*  
  
*Should I take this straight to Angel? No.. wait until we get rid of the demons.*  
  
Buffy walked back upstaires, trying to remain as normal as possible.  
  
"Okay ready to go."  
  
"Buffy you okay? You look like you just seen a ghost." Cordiela asked.  
  
"Mmmm... fine. Come on lets go.."  
  
She led them out the door.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked going down the tunnels.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you know how many of these thingies there are?"  
  
"Atleast ten."  
  
"TEN?! Last time..."  
  
"Uh.. last time?"  
  
"Oh nothing.. just getting this demon confussed with another. How about we split up.. I mean with them, because we're the super hero's."  
  
"Okay... how do you want to do it?" He asked as he got on the ground.  
  
"I'm going with Buffy." Gunn said.  
  
Angel looked at Buffy. He just couldn't stand the thought of guys hitting on Buffy. Thats when he came to a realization... Buffy wanted him... and how he broke-up with her was wrong. he wanted her back... if she'd have him.. and they'd find away around his curse.  
  
"I'll be good. Besides if he tries anything I'm a big girl... I'll just do the womanly thing and beat him up."   
  
Angel grinned.  
  
"Do we need to seperate Doyle and Cordiela?" Buffy asked motioning to the two of them kissing.  
  
"Doyle.. if you two don't stop you'll be seperated and..." Angel looked at Buffy then to Cordiela "Buffy will be staying with Cordiela for the next three days."  
  
The both of them jumped two feet away from each other.  
  
"We each take half... and if there are more than ten Angel we need to get them outta here."  
  
He nodded.  
  
The both of them led the group as one, until the reached the ended of the tunnel where water came through. The Morha demon's were there. Ten from where they could see, but probably more.  
  
Buffy turned to the group.  
  
"You guys kill and get out. If you get hit and hurt, get out of here not questions asked."  
  
They all nodded. Then Buffy looked at Angel.. telling him her and Gunn were going their own way.  
  
She motioned Gunn to follow. He did.  
  
As Buffy turned a coner she was hit in the face by a demon.  
  
"You did not just bruise my face!" Buffy yelled, and the fight began.  
  
Gunn went in his own direction, but stayed close.  
  
Angel, Doyle, and Cordiela did the same.   
  
********************  
Buffy's Fight:  
  
Buffy threw jabs and kicks at him or it. Catching it's face, and somewhat knee caps.  
  
The Morha punched her face, and her chest, sending her back, then it decided to put its fists in her back.  
  
Buffy not liking this turned the tables, grabbed Mr. Pointy and smashed the shinny jewel in his head.  
  
"Next!" She called.   
  
Two more came her was.  
  
*****************  
  
Angel's Fight:  
  
Angel was fighting two. Back to back. He'd been fighting these for a few days now, and knew their pattern's. He just hope everyone else was okay, and knew how to kill them.  
  
The Vampire ((that we all love, admire, and worship)) took blows to the chest, and to his knee's. He soon enough vamped, and killed the two easily.. with:  
  
A swift kick, jab, punch, shattered the jewel.  
  
  
***************  
Doyle and Cordiela's fight:  
  
They were both having a hard time with one. Getting hit, and beat, they had a hard time beating it.  
  
"How do you beat these things?" Doyle asked.  
  
Angel was about to answer, but Buffy did before he could.  
  
"See the jewel in its head? Smash it."  
  
Doyle smashed it.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
**************  
Gunn's Fight:  
  
Gunn handled his well. He was doging, and hitting it. But then again this was a small one.  
  
Over hearing how to kill the things, he smashed the jewel and moved on.. to a much bigger one, that easily kicked his ass.  
  
*************  
  
  
Buffy had two... she knew what would happen if her blood mixed with the demon's... her would be a normal human. Buffy watched as Cordiela got cut on her arm, while the demon was cut too and was ready to hit her.  
  
"Cordiela MOVE!"  
  
Cordiela looked at Buffy and didn't move, Buffy left her two demons and ran of and knocked Cordiela down.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Everyone! If their blood is with your you will die, you will become weak, Doyle you'll have the strenth of a girl.. Everyone out! OUT!" Buffy shouted.  
  
Gunn, Doyle, and Cordiela looked at her then too Angel.  
  
"Do as she says!" Angel yelled back.  
  
"You guys go! Unless you want to be dead. GO!" She yelled at them.  
  
They followed instruction, but left their weapons.  
  
"Go to the office, we'll meet you there." Angel yelled to them as they left.  
  
Angel looked at Buffy. They moved together.  
  
"How many's left?" He asked.  
  
"Four... really big ones."  
  
They looked at eachother as the demon's came near. They knew what todo, they would dance.  
  
Both went at all four demon's together. Buffy punched one in the gut, which caught him off gaurd, and then kicked him in the same place, he regained himself, and went after her, slamming her into a wall. Another one came, but Angel took it off her hands, and now had three.  
  
Buffy once again turned the tables, and took the demon's head and slammed it into the wall smashing the jewel's. Then she ran over to Angel, and the two of them went against the three big one's.  
  
One of the Morha's claws dug into Buffy shoulder causing her to scream out in pain. She fell to the ground. Angel had his hands tired with two and couldn't help her. The one on the slayer, was the biggest of them all. Buffy thought this was the end. She was done for, Buffy only hoped Angel knew she loved him.  
  
Angel was able to quickly get rid if the two he had, and came to Buffy's rescue. He pulled the demon off, but was slammed into a wall and his head busted open. He vamped and fell to the ground, Buffy ran over to him.  
  
"Get up!" She yelled "Damn it get up!" Angel opened his eyes, no way in hell was this the end, not like this, not without her knowing he wanted her back.  
  
Angel got up, and they both went after the demon at full force, with every once of strenth they had left. Buffy spin kicked it, and Angel did a doible round house kick to the chest area, then they looked at one another and backed away... both ran up to it, jumped in the air, and used their shoe's to brake the jewel.  
  
"The end is near... and the child shan't survive." We're its words before falling to the ground dead.  
  
"Is that all you guys ever say? The end is near.. and what child?" Buffy shook her head. Then looked at Angel. She smiled some.  
  
"We did it.. we lived." Buffy said with a laugh.  
  
"Yea we did."  
  
"Okay I need to..." Buffy fell to the ground.   
  
Angel scooped her up in his arms.  
  
"Please be okay beloved. I love you."  
  
He kissed her lips, and walked out of the tunnel.  
  
AN: Want another part? Review and maybe you'll get it. No you'll get it anyway. Please review, the next part is I think called uh.. its called The Talk .... Will Buffy now tell Angel about the spell? 


	5. The Talk

The Talk  
  
Part Four:  
  
  
Angel walked into his bedroom where Buffy lay asleep. She awoke briefly after passing out, only long enough for pain killers, and dozed back off.  
  
He watched her. As she lay there in the clothes she had gone to find the demon's in. She slowly began to toss and turn.  
  
**************  
  
Buffy's Dream: (( The one she had at the beginning of the third season when Angel's in hell... my way.))  
  
She's standing on the beach, watching the ocean waves in and out, in and out. The wind blew softly, and moved her hair and her dress.  
  
Angel came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Mmmm How did you find me?"  
  
"If I we're blind I would find you."  
  
"Stay with me ."  
  
"Forever.. thats the whole point, even if you kill me."   
  
Then they we're in a place kinda like the Bronze, or a cafe`. Angel stood a few feet away from Buffy, and he looked at her, at first with fear and betrayal, then with anger and rage.   
  
She stood there, eyes wide.  
  
"I thought you loved me." He said.  
  
"I do... I do Angel."  
  
"Why'd you kill me?"  
  
Then he looked at his hands which we're covered in blood, and then the sword appeared in is belly.  
  
"Are you ever going to remove this thing?"  
  
Buffy broke down in tears.  
  
Then Angel fell to the ground.  
  
"You don't kill the ones you love."  
  
Then he dropped dead.  
  
****************  
  
"Angel No I do love.. I had to kill you.. I had to!!!"  
  
She tossed and turned.  
  
"ANGEL!!!!!"  
  
By now Angel was at her side trying to wake her.  
  
Tears were streaming down her face when she woke up.  
  
"Oh god." She said as she sat up and looked at Angel.  
  
"You're alive!" She yelled has she jumped on him and started kissing him. Then after a minute she pulled away because reality hit her.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Angel put his arms around her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Things bag things.. god I hate that dream."  
  
"You've had it before?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"When.. how many times?"  
  
"I've had it forever... well since I.. I-I killed you. God Angel I'm sp sorry... I'm so sorry."  
  
"Hey don't be sorry, you did what you had to."  
  
"Your.. why aren't you mad?"  
  
"Buffy.. tell me what happened in the dream."  
  
She took a deep breath "I was standing on the beach, and then you came and wrapped your arms around me. I asked how'd you find me, and you told me if you were blind you'd find me, and I said stay with me, and you replied forever thats the whole point not even if you kill me."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"No... then.. we we're in a cafe' or something and you looked at me first with fear and betrayal in your eyes, and then with anger and rage.. you said I thought you loved me and I said I do.. and you said why'd you kill me and then you fell to the ground after looking at you hands covered in blood, and the sword was in your belly. Finally you said You don't kill your loved ones. And you died. Angel you died.. again right infront of me, because of me."  
  
She began to cry harder.  
  
"Shhh.. no baby. I didn't die because of you."  
  
"Yes.. yes you did."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Because if I hadn't wanted that long goodbye at the docks. Or even later that night... you-you said maybe we shouldn't and I said shh just kiss me, and then Angelus came about."  
  
"You remember all that?"  
  
"I remember everything we ever did. Especially my birthday, and not because Angelus came out because of our actions, but because that was the most wonderful night of my life.. sure somewhat because we made love, but that was everything.. you said you loved me, and I was able to say it back without worry you'd not want me to."  
  
Buffy leaned into his chest. And hit her. She hadn't told Angel about the curse, and he had a right to know. Buffy removed her head from his chest and looked at him, she was about to speak, but was captured in his eyes.  
  
Angel wanted to tell her he loved her and wanted her back. He was going to say something, but then she lifted her head, and they looked into eachothers eyes, their souls.  
  
Angel leaned down and kissed her. A sweet and gental kiss, yet one with enough passion to let her know he wanted her, no more like needed her. And that his life or unlife wasn't worth living unless he had her in it.  
  
Buffy was surprised by the kiss, but excepted, and kissed him back just the same. She needed him, and wanted him. She needed to let him know just how much he meant to her, and that she wasn't complete without him.  
  
Buffy moaned slightly, she missed this. The kissing, the cuddling, the loving. She remembered back at her birthday, how she'd gone to see him before school and things heated up, and she said she had school, but couldn't go, then they kissed again, Angel said she had to go, but they kept kissing until they both broke away, and she knew she had to go.. but later.. they would.  
  
Angel could smell her.. her scent was of vanilla. The memories, her birthday... when he came back. How he wanted her so badly, and now.. he wanted her anymore.. weather it meant soul or no soul. He needed her. Angel began to kiss down her neck, and he heard her moan again. He liked the knowing he could cause her pleasure.   
  
They leaned back on the bed, Buffy on the pillows. In the back of her head she knew what was going to happen. She didn't want to stop, but she had too. He needed to know. He'd be angry if they did this and she didn't tell him. Buffy pulled away.  
  
"Angel.." She whispered.   
  
Angel pulled away, and looked in her eyes. He began to think he took contol, and maybe just imagined the moans.. maybe she had wanted him to stop sooner and he'd only just now heard her.   
  
"I- sorry, I didn't mean-"   
  
Buffy put her finger on his lips.  
  
"Shh.. no.. don't even think it. We both wanted this.. I just really need to tell you something first."  
  
*She's gonna tell she has a boyfriend oh god.*  
  
"Buffy, before you say anything, can I tell you something?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I love you so much. I was a fool to walk away, there was more to it then children, and sunlight. Your mother came to see me, and said you were blinded by our love.. that I caused you too much pain and that I had to make the tough decitions for you. I think it started with her wanting you to go off to school. And she also made me start thinking.. what if you soon resented us.. but didn't want to hurt me and stayed with me? Or if you wanted someone else, but couldn't end things with us. I was afriad you'd stop loving me, before I could even concieve the thought of not loving you. But the main thing.. was Joyce said I was holding you back.. and I thought I was. And still do, but if you'll have me.. I want an us again. I don't want to take things slow.. I want to pick up close to where we left off. I know I can't.. I can't make love to you.. but we can find something. I love you, and will do anything to have you back."  
  
Buffy's eyes had unshed tears in her eyes. She looked at him, stared into his eyes. She knew right then and there, that if no.. when she said yes he'd never leave her again. Or even think it.  
  
She flung herself into his arms.  
  
"Of course I'll have you back silly. Love doesn't just stop because a relationship does. Me and you.. we were never over, and never will be over.. there's too much history between us. God I love you so much!"   
  
She hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back.  
  
"You know what this means don't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Angel... you are never ever getting rid of me. I'll be around you forever."  
  
Angel laughed.   
  
"I guess I can deal with that."  
  
Buffy pulled away.  
  
"Now... for what I was gonna say.."  
  
"You have another boyfriend don't you?"  
  
"No silly.. its about you."  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"Go load up the computer, there's a disk in there.. read over it. Then come back..."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"No.. oh wait. Do you have strawberries?"  
  
"No.. all I have is ice cream."  
  
"Oh then mister me and you are going to the store."  
  
"What why.. what about-"  
  
She kissed him.  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then come on."  
  
Buffy grabbed his hand and dug him upstairs  
  
***********  
  
The pulled into the parking lot, and stopped, Angel was about to get out.  
  
"No.. stay here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Its a surprise. Now please give me fifty dollars, and then we can go home, and you can look on the computer.  
  
"Okay.. but hurry."  
  
"Hey.. be patient.. its a good virtue to learn."  
  
"I've been patient for a couple hundred years."  
  
"Been patient for what?"  
  
"You.. I've waited for you, the perfect girl, and the girl or woman is you. So I am done being patient."  
  
"Okay.. I'll hurry."  
  
*****************  
  
Buffy came back out twenty minutes later.  
  
"Okay, lets go home."  
  
Angel pulled out, and drove. He wanted to know what was in the bags, but Buffy kept them well hid.  
  
Once home Buffy went downstairs with Angel following her.  
  
"Okay do the computer thing.. I'll be in the bedroom. Knock before you come in."  
  
"Okay.. but what is this about?"  
  
"Trust me."  
  
She went into the bedroom.  
  
*****************  
  
How Buffy spent the time:  
  
Buffy unloaded what was in the bag and set it all about.  
  
She made Angel's bed, fluffed the pillowed, pulled out candles.. and lit them.. placing them all around the room. She wished they'd had rose's. She'd always wanted 'a bed of rose's' it was one of her many fantancies... one of them that only popped into her head when she met Angel.  
  
*Mmm.. god what did I do to get him?*  
  
  
Buffy heard a knock on the door. She jumped up, took off her shoes, and jacket, placed them in the floor. Then she stood right behind the door.   
  
"Come in." She said  
  
*****************  
Angel's time:  
  
He turned on the computer, and popped in the disk.  
  
He wanted to know what this was about.  
  
Angel clicked on a few things then it came open.  
  
There was a message:  
  
Angel,  
  
I just found this today.But I didn't want to tell you before we fought the demon's. Willow's the one to did this I guess. Although I don't know why we weren't told sooner.. I'm sure theres and explanation. Read on.  
  
He read on, and his mouth dropped to the floor.  
  
Angel could make love to her, and Angelus would come out. He could be human, and be with her in the light, give her children. This was too good to be true.  
  
He got up and went to the door and knocked. There was a pause and then he heard..." Come in."  
  
He turned the nob.  
  
**************  
  
Buffy was anixous, she wasn't sure if he'd want to do this.. he just found out.. what if he wanted to talk?  
  
*Oh boy.. I hope I don't make a full of myself.*  
  
*************  
  
Angel wanted to go in there, put her on the bed and just make love to her. But want if she didn't want to right now? Wanted things to go slow.  
  
*I won't say much.. I'll let her lead see what she wants to do.*  
  
************  
  
Angel walked in and saw lit candles every where.. there must have been atleast thirty, the lights were off. He looked up and saw Buffy holding a red one. The way the candles were made her look more divine if possible.  
  
He looked around and saw the items that were in the bag.   
  
Ice cream, fudge, whipped cream, and strawberries.  
  
"I wanted to learn how to body paint." Buffy said with a smile.  
  
Angel looked at her. He stepped forward, moved the candle from her hands and kissed her.  
  
"So you do want to do this right?" Buffy asked after the kiss broke away.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Just wondering. I know all this stuff you can't taste, but what we're gonna do with it... it'll give you something to look foward to."  
  
Angel laughed and picked her spinning her around.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
Then he kissed her. She kissed him back.  
  
The made love for the first time since her birthday. 


	6. Aftermath

  
Aftermath  
  
Part Six:  
  
Buffy and Angel layed, wrapped in the sheets.. well it only came up to their waists. Angel stroked Buffy's back, as she lay on his chest panting.  
  
She moced her right hand and placed it over where his heart is.. she thought back to the day he took back.  
  
** Thump thump, Thump thump. She played with his chest, where is heart was beating. They both loved this.. being together, and at the time without a worry in the world.**  
  
Buffy sighed "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Ya know what?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"I think there's still some resadue from the whipped cream on my chest."  
  
"You mean your all sticky."  
  
Angel grinned.  
  
"Yeah sticky."  
  
"You can stay lightened up ya know. Just because your turning human doesn't mean you have to brood all of a sudden."  
  
"I'm not brooding.. I'm thinking about something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thanksgiving."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There a silence, and Buffy looked at the clock. 6:34 am. She smiled... they had gone to the store, gotten back, and began to make love by 11:45... she liked this.  
  
"Why don't we call Cordiela and give her, Doyle, and Gunn the day off?"  
  
"The day off?"  
  
"Yeah.. they can do their own thing. And we can do our own thing. I know you really want to me human, but can we wait a couple of days... maybe figure out if the spell is right? I don't want anything to go wrong."  
  
"If thats what you want. I can go see the Orcales... see what they think."  
  
"Okay... that works.. but right now... it's just me and you. We'll call Cordiela in the morning."  
  
"Yea, but until then..." Angel said turning over so that he was on top of her. "We will have fun."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
Angel leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Ya know what?" She asked.  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"I think I have forgotten the type of fun yor talking about.. I think I need a reminder."  
  
Angel grinned.  
  
"What kind of reminder?" He asked kissing her neck.  
  
"The visual.. hands on."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Buffy giggled, and found his mouth again.  
  
***********************  
Three hours later:  
  
RING*********RING********  
  
"Hello?" A goggy voice asked.  
  
"Cordiela!, hey, its Buffy."  
  
"What? And why the hell are you so happy?"  
  
"Because I had a good night. Anywa don't come into work today, Angel gives you the day off."  
  
"Buffy pease tell me you didn't give him a happy."  
  
"Lots of them... I did."  
  
Buffy laughed and looked over to Angel who lay in the bed asleep.  
  
"Oh my god we're all gonna die.. God Buffy don't you ever think of others? "  
  
"Cor chill out.. we found out his curse is permanent, and a way to make him human."  
  
Angel awoke slightly and moved his arm across the bed to reach for Buffy, seeing this she moved away, and watched himsquirm trying to find her. He opened his eyes and saw her on the phone.  
  
'Cor..' she mouthed and he nodded.  
  
Angel looked at her. She was only covered in a sheet. He couldn't help himself.  
  
Buffy felt a hand on her thigh, and grinned. She moved her thigh, but he followed.  
  
"Congratulations!" Cordy yelled through the phone.  
  
"Mmmm... yea.. Cor I gotta go.. bye."  
  
Buffy hung up and fell back in the sheets.  
  
*****************  
  
12:30:  
  
By now they had made love on serveral occations. They'd take little naps, and when one them woke up the other one would, and they'd do it all over again. Not once all day, did either get dressed. So far ...  
  
RING*********RING********RING*******  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Willow? Hey."  
  
Angel woke up. And grinned.  
  
"Hi... umm did I wake you?"  
  
"No I've been awake."  
  
Angel moved over and stroked her arms, then he leaned and began to kiss her neck.  
  
"Mmmm"  
  
"Buffy are you okay? Were you busy?"  
  
"Yea fine..oooh.. not busy."  
  
"Ohhh.." Buffy giggled "Mmmm... Will.. hey sorry.."  
  
"You found the disk alright I guess."  
  
"You put it there?"  
  
"Yea.. I know I've been acting mean about you two this past month I just don't want you to get hurt again."  
  
"Why didn't I get it sooner?"  
  
"Well because.. it's dated.. the soul.. for Miss Calendar's death. And then the Human one.. well I lost the disk.. and wasn't sure if his soul was really permanent cause I did look at it again until I got the human spell, and I found it a few days ago."  
  
"Thanks mmm.. uh.. I.. I need to-"  
  
"Go.. bye Buffy call me later."  
  
"Yea."  
  
She hung up.  
  
"Your a tease." Buffy said.  
  
"You make it out like its a bad thing."  
  
"It is unless you make up for it."  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
********************  
  
Later that night Buffy lay sleeping. She had finally thrown on a shirt when neither of them could possible go any longer. which was only about an hour ago and it was 11:12 now.  
  
Her and Angel lay on the couch cuddling..watching Muffy the Werewolf Slayer.  
  
"I think this is soo cool."  
  
"Yea it is.. especailly since Sarah Michelle Gellar looks just like you."  
  
"No she doesn't."  
  
"She does too."  
  
"Well atleast this is my natural hair color. Ohh look.. thats David Boreanzas... he looks sooo good. And you too look just alike. I swear."  
  
"Really ya think so?"  
  
"Yep.. even the hair.. Spikes.. which is cool, and wow."  
  
"So you like him better?"  
  
"Nah... I like you.. your the real thing.. besides... your probably a better kisser."  
  
Buffy got her cup of tea and went to sip it... but couldn't. She took off to the bathroom. Angel followed and held her hair as she puked.  
  
Angel heard the lift, and since Buffy was on a break from puking went to see who it was.. he thought it was Cordiela so he began talking like he was to her.  
  
"Hey Cor.. got any pain killers without asprin?"  
  
"Uh.. no why?" the voice asked.  
  
"Your not Cordy."  
  
"No.."  
  
"Hey Kate.. what are you doing here at this hour?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you came up with anything on that file."  
  
"Dammit.. I forgot about it tomorrow.. come by and I will look through it. I there something else?"  
  
"Angel!!!" Buffy yelled, and then puked again.  
  
Angel went to her aid. She had finally finished puking. She clean her mouth and brushed her teeth, then Angel picked her up, and carried her to the bed.  
  
He came back out to Kate.  
  
"Poor kid." She said.  
  
"She probably caught something today."  
  
"Oh.. so I was wondering.. umm would you like to go out to dinner sometime?"  
  
"Umm Kate I don't know."  
  
"Well we can make it a friendly one. I have this cousin that is coming to visit me next week. How about then?"  
  
"I'll see.."  
  
"You can bring someone. It doesn't matter who."  
  
"Okay sure.. I'll give you a call tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Yea sure.."  
  
"Well I need to take care of Buffy."  
  
"Yea okay."  
  
Kate turned and left.  
  
Angel went back into his bedroom and lay next to Buffy. Wishing he knew what was wrong.  
  
  



	7. Morning

Morning  
  
  
  
  
Part Seven:  
  
Next day:  
  
  
Buffy coughed in her sleep causing Angel to wake up. He hadn't really been around sick people before... or atleast taking care of them. He had no idea what was wrong with his... girlfriend? fiance'? wife?  
  
Angel looked at her, and she rolled over, looking for him. When her hand didn't reach his chest her eyes immediatly opened, and she looked at him. He was trying to get off the bed without making a noise.  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"To get you some more medicine."  
  
"No.. don't I fine."  
  
Buffy put her head back on the pillow and tried to think.  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"If I'm sick.. then yesterday wasn't a dream?"  
  
Angel thought he'd play with her.  
  
"Uh... you mean fighting demon's, and then talking a little.. you sleep practically all day yesterday."  
  
"What?!" then she looked at him and he had a huge grin on his face.."Liar...I spent most of the day awake with you."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
Buffy sat up and pulled him in for a kiss.  
  
"I love you." Angel said after a minute.  
  
"Mmmm who wouldn't?"  
  
Buffy smiled at him.  
  
"I love you too... more then you'll ever know."  
  
The two stood up.  
  
"You know what Angel?"  
  
"What."  
  
"Christmas is in a few days. I'm thinking we can go shopping, see the Oracles about the human thing, read up for any prophecy's w can take care of before Christmas, and then I take you guys beack home with me.. and we have a whole family reioun."  
  
"Family reioun?"  
  
"Yeah.. we've been like a family for almost four years.. My mom and Giles are your inlaws.."  
  
"Inlaws mean marriage Buffy.. we aren't married."  
  
"You are so wrong about that one."  
  
"Uh?" *Oh god she knows.*  
  
"This ring..." she said showing him hers "are irsh wedding bands, and in order for a marriage to be official.. you have to consumate.. that we did."  
  
"How do- did you know that?"  
  
"When Angelus was about... I missed you so much, and I did anything I could to be near you... so I read about Ireland and their traditions. But I took off the ring... I took it off around the time you were brought back, I placed it where the acthla had stood, said goodbye, and that I will love you forever.. not even death can change that. Then you were back.. and I found it when I chained you up."  
  
Angel went to kiss her, but she took off to the bathroom. Angel followed her and held back her hair.  
  
"This- blah- is hor-blah-able."  
  
"I know baby, I know."  
  
Buffy was done for the moment. She took a deep breath and flushed the toliet.  
  
"Are you okay now?"  
  
"Yea.. better. God... I hate it went I throw-up in the morning."  
  
"This happens alot?"  
  
"Not.. well sometimes. For about a month."  
  
Angel looked at her.  
  
"I know I know.. I'll make a doctors appointment.on the 23... todays the 22nd, and I still need to go Christmas shopping."  
  
"Okay, and while your at your appointment I'll see the Oracles."  
  
"Great. Oh what did Kate want?"  
  
"She wanted to see if I had worked on a file. And to take us out to dinner."  
  
"Us? or you?"  
  
"Us.. she said I can bring however I like, and that she has a cousin thats coming."  
  
"Oh.. well-"  
  
"You guys better be dressed because I'm coming down!" Cordiela shouted as she came downstaires.  
  
Cody looked at them.  
  
"Wanna go shopping Cor?"  
  
"Sure... I still have some Christmas shopping left."  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"You, Angel, and Doyle are coming home for Christmas."  
  
"Really? Were invited?"  
  
"Yes.. now.. we need to get into regular clothes so.. go.. before we start undressing infront of you."  
  
"I'm gone."  
  
Buffy and Angel each went to get their clothes. Buffy saw Angel removing the shirt he had on, and threw her clothes on the couch.  
She walked in his room.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
Buffy walked up to him and kissed him.  
  
"I have a problem."  
  
"What is it."  
  
"Well... I can't seem to unbotton these things." She said pointing to the button up shirt of Angel's she was wearing.  
  
Angel kissed her and unbottoned the shirt.  
  
"And now.. I just don't want to get dressed." Buffy said grinning.  
  
They both fell back on the bed.  
  
  



	8. Shopping

Part Eight:  
  
  
Buffy and Cordiela roamed the food court.  
  
"So who is left on your list?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Angel."  
  
"We've been here five hours and you still don't know what to get him?"  
  
"No.. I mean what do you get a guy thats seen everything?"  
  
"You've got a point. When are you going to do the ritual?"  
  
"Tomorrow.. he's gonna go to the Oracles and see what its about. See is it was done properly. I have this feeling there's more to it though.. like I don't know." Buffy sighed "I kinda wish he wouldn't be made human."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because then maybe... something could be done and we could be together forever. I don't want to die.. even if I fight evil forever."  
  
"I guess same here. Although I don't really do the fighting, it'd be nice to get some sort of power or something to help out more."  
  
"I really just want to live with Angel forever, then live to see the day that good would previal."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Okay well, come on lets get back to shopping for my boyfriend."  
  
Both girls got up, and left.  
  
**********  
  
An hour later:  
  
"God Cor what the hell am I gonna get him?"  
  
"I don't know... I wish I could help, but I can't."  
  
Buffy sighed in fustration.  
  
"After my appointment tomorrow.. I'll go shopping again. See if maybe anything sticks out."  
  
"Alright come on. lets go home."  
  
  
They made their way home. Or back to the office.  
  
"Cor do you want me to get Doyle, or are you coming up?"  
  
"Just tell him to come down. I'm really tired."  
  
"Sure.  
  
**************  
  
Upstaires:  
  
"Hey you guys."  
  
"Buffy hi." Angel said.  
  
"What are you two doing?"  
  
"Nothing." He answered too quickly.  
  
"Well Doyle Cordy's in the car, she's tired and wants to go home."  
  
"Guess that's my que. Angel I think you should do it. Bye Buffy."  
  
"See ya."  
  
Doyle left.  
  
"Angel what were you two doing?"  
  
"Nothing.. just something for your Christmas present."  
  
"Awe! Now I feel bad."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I couldn't find anything for you."  
  
"Don't worry about it." He said pulling her into his arms.  
  
"Well I mean your getting me something..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. All I want is you."  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Can we talk? I mean about us."  
  
"Sure. Lets go downstaires."  
  
He led her down to his apartment. They both sat on the couch. Angel was a little worried, he didn't know what was going on.  
  
"Angel... " Buffy sighed "What exactly are we? I mean... I know what the ring means, are we going to go by that.. are we going to take things slow, fast?"  
  
"We can take things however you want them. Just because of what we did yesterday doesn't me we have to go fast."  
  
"Well what do you want to do?"  
  
"It doesn't matter to me. I am ready for anything you are."  
  
"Well I don't want things to go slow. I'm sure Willow has already told everyone about us by now, but " she sighed "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want to do it soon. I want to close this chapter and begin another Buffy and Angel one."  
  
"It will.. I promise. Me and you forever."  
  
"Okay... I love you."  
  
"I love you too Buffy. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Kinda... just something feels off. I don't know. I just feel icky."  
  
"Could it be because your sick?"  
  
"Maybe.. its that and something else. Like maybe somethings going down ."  
  
"Buffy everything will be okay.. alright? Maybe your tired. "  
  
"Yea I am worn.. come on lets go to bed."  
  
" Alright..." Angel got up, and she kissed him.  
  
"I thought you wanted to sleep?" He asked as she broke the kiss.  
  
"I said I wanted to go to bed.. not sleep. Besides I'm not that tired."  
  
Angel grinned.  
  
"This time we do things my way." He said.  
  
"Works for me."  
  
Angel picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, and he closed the door. Strange sounds could be heard from his home all night.  
  
  
  
AN: Alright people this may have to last you a few days. I want to start another fic.. a challenge. The challenge cane be found at :   
Http://www.angelfire.com/mi3/zettazofia 


	9. Appointments, and Oricales

  
  
  
Appointments, and Oricales  
  
  
  
Buffy awoke the next day, moving her hand over to where Angel should usually be, and found he wasn't there. Immediately her eyes flung open to find a note pinned to his pillow.  
  
Buffy,  
  
Sorry I wasn't here this morning. I have something to do with Doyle. We'll be back in the office around 10:00 10:30 am. Come upstaires when your awake.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Angel  
  
Buffy rolled over and looked at the clock. Its was almost eleven.   
  
She got up, went to shower, got dressed and went to lift.  
  
******************  
  
"Kate, I can look into it, but I don't think your friends missing boyfriend deals with a demon."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes it doesn't seem like it at all. Are you sure before he left there was nothing unusual about him?"  
  
"No. They got into a fight, he left, and hasn't been back in two days."  
  
"Maybe he didn't want to be with her anymore? Kate, I'm stuck here. They broke up alot, and he usually went missing. Have your friend check around for him. If no has seen him in a few days call me, I'll see what I can do. "  
  
"And if it turns out to be a human case?"  
  
"I'll still help. Listen," he said opening the door to his office, walking into the main office, "If you have any cases about missing people, non demon let me know and I can try to help. If its adults, give it a few days to see what you can do, if its children and you want to come straight here, then come. "  
  
"Alright thanks, Angel." Kate said, taking the folder.  
  
Just then Buffy came up the lift, she was looking herself over.  
  
"Buffy, hey..." Angel said smiling.  
  
"Hey yourself, all you left me was a note. You could have woken me."  
  
"You looked too peaceful."  
  
"Yeah well I don't like to be asleep when everyone else is working. So what's going on, new case?"  
  
"Sort of... Kate has a friend whose boyfriend is missing, I've decided to help out in human cases as much as possible."  
  
"Thats great Angel! " She turned to Kate, "I hope your friend finds her boyfriend. Must be tough."  
  
"Yea its taken a toll on her." Kate said.  
  
"Does she love him?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Must be really hard then. If there's anything I can do to help let me know."  
  
Kate chuckled.  
  
"What?" Buffy got defensive.  
  
"Nothing, its just.. I don't think you could do much. Besides maybe file or go to school and keep the place clean."  
  
"Excuse me? But do you know who I am?"  
  
"Uh-oh. Kate your in for it." Cordeila said jumping in.  
  
"You Angel's ex-girlfriend, whose in a sense merely a child."  
  
"Just because I'll be nineteen in a few months, does not make me a child. I'm willing to garuntee I've been through a hell of a lot more in my young life than you have."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"You really don't know who I am do you?"  
  
"No.. I don't, just because you know about vampires and demons doesn't make you able to just go out and say 'I've been through alot'."  
  
"Your one to talk," Buffy replied "I'm the Slayer. Look it up... Slayer comma the."  
  
"The slayer?"  
  
Kate was at a loss for words. There's a slayer?  
  
"Yea." she sighed " In every generation there's a chosen one, she alone must fight vampire's and the force of darkness.... she is the slayer."  
  
"Slayers are real?"  
  
"As real as vampires, and demons. God, I figured you would have known there was a slayer atleast. Someone has to balance out evil and good, and it ain't you."  
  
"I-I..." She felt really dumb, and turned to Angel "Dinner Wednesday 8:00 at the new french resturnat in uptown LA." then she turned to Buffy, "Sorry, I didn-didn't know."  
  
Then she aburtly left.  
  
Buffy broke into a grin.  
  
"I really don't like that woman."  
  
****************************  
  
Buffy left the doctor's office with a smile on her face. This was some of the best news of her life. Everything was perfect. Now she knew excatly what to get Angel.  
  
Buffy walked into Wal-Mart, to the card section, and found the perfect card, words on the outside, no words inside.  
  
Her next stop... Victoria Secreat  
  
****************  
  
Angel stood before the Oricales, he'd just thrown them their gift.  
  
"Its wonderful worrior. Why have you?" The female asked.  
  
"I need answers."  
  
"Ah.. yes. You wish to be human, but need to know if its right." She said.  
  
"Lower-being." The male said, "You've been human before, yes?"  
  
He nodded. "You took back... to save the slayer. And now you want it back."  
  
"Yes.. no. Yes, this spell. Will have me human with strenth so that I can protect her. I've heard talk of shanshu. No one knows who or when or why. And I am familiar with the word. Is it me?"  
  
"Yes worrior, not in the way you think." The female said.  
  
"Please. I need to know. I am going to stay with the slayer until her last breath, and then I see my finale sunrise, weather the sunrise bring me death or not. I won't go on after she has died."  
  
The female chuckled, as did her brother.  
  
"We know you wouldn't. Listen to me worrior, and listen well. Over the next few days, months, and years. Things will shift and change among the mortals, due to an unbringing. Its up to you and the slayer, to make sure its good. Forever."  
  
"She won't be forever."  
  
"Listen... look upon prophecies, you'll understand only a little. Do not come back, only come back, when you've recieved life alutering news from the slayer. Its like a puzzel, worrior, and puzzel without all the peices, once you've recieved all the peices you'll be able to read it. Yes?"  
  
"Yeah, don't do the spell?"  
  
"No..." she saw his disapointment "Worrior," she said smiling "Don't be sad, you will have your light by the ring of the next New Year."  
  
Angel looked up, knowing she meant sunlight. "No... I already have my light. You've given me Buffy."  
  
She smiled again. Seeing the future. "Go now worrior. Go to your slayer, and give her news. Be happy, and watch carefully for the pieces."  
  
Angel nodded, and was thrust out.   
  
Doyle was standing there.   
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not to do the spell."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I know why. By next year I'll be human, or by next New Year. That I'll understand everything as things in my life change. I think too much would change if I could grow old."  
  
"Oh.. well come on Deila called, and said Buffy's back. Lets go tell'em."  
  
Angel smiled. "You gonna do what we talked about?" He asked referring to her present.  
  
"Are you?" Doyle replied.  
  
"Lets go the presents before we head back, drive'em crazy." Angel said, heading for the tunnels.  
  
"Yeah, lets."  
  
  
AN: What did you think? I know it took forever to get out and I'm sorry. I've been grounded from the computer at my dad's whom I live with. I will try to have part ten out tomorrow titled : Angel's News. Then they'll go home for Christmas. Tell me, should I turn things around and after all my good fluff have something happen? Like a big happen, like the end of the world? And should I have Spike remain chipped? Should I unchip him and have him go evil with Drusilla again, who brought Darla back? Or should Spike be chipped/unchipped and love Buffy helping her do evil? Please R/R good or back.  
  
My new SN (IM's) BuffyNAngel1187  
  



	10. Angel's News

  
  
  
Angel's News  
  
  
Angel and Doyle walked into 'Angel Investigations' an hour later carrying a few bags, and some boxes.   
  
Buffy and Cordiela immediatly stood up to help them.  
  
"No..." Doyle and Angel said together.  
  
"Why not were perfectly capable women." Cordeila said "Strong too."  
  
"Well one of us." Buffy added smiling.  
  
"Just stay up here," Angel said going to the lift, "we'll be back."  
  
After a few minutes the two men came back upstaires.   
  
"Okay," Buffy began "what did the 'all knowing ones ' say?"  
  
"Wait a minue, your doctors appointment..."  
  
"He's said everything is fine. And he gave me some medicine to help me through it, and said it should be over with in no time."  
  
"Through what?"  
  
"Umm... he just said I was a little sick it all, .... maybe from stress... No what did they say?"  
  
Angel took Buffy's hands and sat on the couch.  
  
"They told me not to do the spell."  
  
Buffy could feel the tears in her throat.  
  
"Wh-why?"  
  
"Because things need to come into place. I think something bad would happen if I were made human.. like that."  
  
The tears entered her eyes and began to fall.  
  
"But- We were supposed to have a future together. A life. A real one. A normal one together. "  
  
He took her into his arms.  
  
"Hey we will. Listen, they said by the next New Year I'll have my sunlight. Things have to fall into place first. I think there's a little something extra to it. They said look at prophecies, and wait for things. To pay attention."  
  
She stopped crying, and looked at him.  
  
"So you will be human? By like the end of next year?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Buffy smiled. "YES!!! They do love me!"  
  
Angel laughed at her.  
  
Then, after some time he said.  
  
"But... we need to look into somethings. See what this prophecy was about."  
  
"On one condition Angel." Buffy said looking him in the eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We don't pour over books all night, we stopped to watch atleast one movie, and were in bed by mid-night. AND no working tomorrow or Christmas Day unless Doyle has a vision, or something end of the world happens. Got?"  
  
Angel looked at Doyle, and Cordeila or pleading with him.  
  
"Yes, fine. Lets say, we get to work now.... it being 4:00 work until 6:30 eat dinner, watch a movie, then just do whatever?"  
  
"DEAL!" Buffy squealed, got up and hugged him.  
  
"I love you." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Everyone went downstaires, each picked up a book and began reading.  
  
*******************  
  
At 10 til 6:30 Buffy looked up.  
  
"I might have found part of something."  
  
"What does it say?" Angel asked making his way over to her.  
  
"It's called 'The Immortal Family' , its says ' The Slayer and the Souled Dark One shall come together as one, starting Immortaility with friends, who've become family. Together, the nine mortals, shall become Immortal, joining the Souled One, who inreturn for good deeds, shall become a daywalker, will meet with old friends of the past whom are Immortal and form the savor of the human race 'The Immortal Family'. In order for this to take place, they must all come together, the Mortals, Immortals, the Souled One, and the Slayer in peace, and form a 'Family'....."  
  
"So what does that mean?" Cordiela asked.  
  
"Well," Angel began "If I'm right, You and Doyle will become Immortal... which means you'll get strenth. Buffy you too will become Immortal will added strenth. I'm Guess Willoing, Oz, Xander, and Giles too will become Immortal. As will I. As far as the nineth person..."  
  
"Anya.. the ex demon. Her and Xander are together now." Buffy said.  
  
"Well thats covered. As far as the other's. I don't know who. I never came across Immortals. We'll just have to wait."  
  
"Angel..."  
  
"Yea?" He said looking at Buffy.  
  
"Some of the text is missing. Could the other people have?"  
  
"Maybe. The Oricales told me it would be like a puzzel that can't be figured out until all the pieces are put together."  
  
"So.. I'm going to look eighteen forever?" Cordiela asked.  
  
"Yes Deila," Doyle answered "thats what Immortality is."  
  
"YES!" She jumped up and down like a little kid in the candy store.  
  
Angel looked for Buffy reaction, and she broke into a smile. She motioned him over.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Guess what," she whispered sudectively.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"All the time we've lost in the bedroom, and time lost when you left, now we have forever to make up for it."  
  
Both Angel and Buffy smiled at the thought. Together for all eternity.  
  
Forever, thats the whole point. 


End file.
